Teenage Escapades
by Doginshoe
Summary: The beginnings of Natsu and Lucy's intimate relationships that's set in a high school AU. Only a series of drabbles


The movie had turned off a long time ago. She knew Natsu wasn't asleep; his breathing was too uneven and she knew that he knew. Her hand moved again, her palm _barely_ brushing the hardness in his crotch again. Natsu's breath hitched, a small gasp escaping his lips.

It had started out innocent. Lucy had come over after school, like usual, to watch movies with Natsu. They nearly did this every friday, yet something like this had never happened. They had picked 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before' per Lucy's request. The pair of best friends had cuddling close throughout the film as Natsu hardly paid attention, his arm lazily draped around her. It was when the movie ended that the unfamiliar heat had set in.

Lucy riggled into Natsu's side, her breasts pressing into him as she peered up ready to prod at his cheek so the boy would open his eyes. However, when she had raised her hand her fingers had skimmed _something firm._ Lucy froze in place, her hand against the boner in her friends pants.

She didn't know if it was the way Natsu had let out a barely audible whine or the excited thrill that shot between her legs, but Lucy didn't pull away. Instead she had laid incredibly still, her hand occasionally twitching more as she grew bolder; the clock ticking well past the time she was meant to be home.

Her hand hesitantly gripped him and stilled as she wrapped around his length. She had never been with a boy like _this_ before. Lucy was finishing her junior year and boyfriends had always been at the bottom of her list. Not that her strict father had ever helped with that, but her curiosity had never been able to leave the confines of the books that Erza had lent her.

Though, there had been times where her relationship had crossed the line with Natsu. It was always accidental but her best friend retreated before anything could really happen. He blew it off with a joke - a quick grin that would often leave Lucy frustrated. Yet now there was nothing stopping it.

Lucy licked her lips as she tightened her grasp, her hand moving slowly against the cloth of his sweatpants. Natsu gripped her shoulder tightly, a soft moan reverberating through the dark room.

As she palmed and stroked his clothed member Lucy felt her own coil growing tighter and tighter. Her heart felt like it was going to break through her chest as she tried to settle her breathing, her thighs moving together to quell the growing tension. She wanted more of him and Natsu panting only made her more confident.

When she slipped her hand underneath his pants she had thought Natsu had come undone. He hissed as she grazed the soft skin of his cock, but before the blonde teen could wrap her hand around him he trapped her wrist in his own.

"Lucy…"

Her brown eyes peered up into the dark green of her best friend. Natsu looked pained as his eyebrows crinkled and his mouth was left agape. Lucy could only shake her head, her hand worming its way out of his grasp as she wrapped it around his length. It was hot, much like the rest of him, and incredibly hard. Lucy barely suppressed a grin as she adjusted herself on top of Natsu. Her breasts sliding down his body as she tried to make her grip less awkward. The blankets had been ruffled, her blonde hair barely becoming visible as she sunk further down the bed.

When her face was just in front of his sweatpants, Lucy flicked her eyes back towards her best friend before she slowly released his length from its confines. Natsu gasped, his eyes never leaving hers as she began to pump up and down on his cock - her lips beginning to twitch up at the sides.

Lucy could hardly believe what was happening right now, as Natsu's large hand gripped onto her hair. Yet, the ache between her thighs pulled her further away from her thoughts. The nag of how this would affect them both in the future pushed to the back of her mind as she focused on her ministrations. Her gaze locked onto the work in front of her and how to stop her heart from beating out of her chest as she bit back a blush.

Another breathy moan slipped past Natsu's lips, "Anghhh… Lu- ah," and with each movement of her wrist Natsu got louder and louder. Lucy had never thought Natsu would be so... vocal… But she found that every sound that passed from his throat made her thighs clench together tighter and tighter, desperately trying to calm the fire that was burning her up.

"Luucccyy," Natsu groaned, his eyes dark as he tangled his fingers in her blonde hair. She tried to pick up her pace, her thumb flicking over the head like she read in her books as she thought he was coming close. Her arm kind of hurt but she wouldn't slow, her eyebrows narrowing as she focused all her energy into bobbing his length with her hand, her grip tightening just slightly.

Natsu's eyes closed and his mouth hung open as a whine echoed from the back of his throat. His hold tightened in her hand as she stroked him more, faster, harder. Her blush coming back ten fold as he bucked into her hand, nearly throwing her off guard as he began to quiver. Yes, after this… after… after

A chime echoed throughout the room. The ring of Lucy's self phone that lit up and vibrated on the bedside table. She had never reacted so fast. Her whole body jumping up as she sat herself up on her knees, the blanket being thrown to the floor. Her gaze locked with Natsu's, then his erection that was still poking out from his sweats. The phone continued to ring.

Lucy raced to the phone, her fingers shaking as she clicked answer and pulled it to her ear. "Hello," she breathed into the device, her lungs heaving in air from the shock. Her eyes flickered over to Natsu who still laid on the bed, dick out and looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lucy! Why aren't you home yet? It's well passed ten young lady," her dad's voice boomed from the other side.

"I'm sorry," she nearly yelled as her cheeks burned as she ripped her gaze to the clock. "We… We were watching a movie and it-"

"Have you been running? Where on earth are you?"

Lucy cursed herself in her mind as she tried to take a calming breath. "No, I haven't been running. I'm at Natsu's… We were watching horror." An unbelievable lie as anyone who knew Lucy knew that she didn't do horror.

"Just get yourself home would you!" he bellowed into the phone. "If I don't see you coming through that door in five seconds you'll regret it!"

"Yes, Dad!" Lucy squeezed before quickly shoving her phone into her skirt pocket and grabbing her school bag. She turned to Natsu and he opened his mouth but Lucy was already talking as she nearly run for the door.

"I'll see you Monday!"

* * *

**This is literally pure smut so I can get better at it before at it before I write it in a future fanfic. Don't expect anything from this **


End file.
